1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to ventilation systems for automotive fuel cell stack enclosures.
2. Discussion
A fuel cell is an electrochemical energy conversion device. Fuel cells produce electrical energy via the electrochemical combination of a fuel and an oxidant. The fuel and oxidant react in the presence of an electrolyte. In some fuel cells, the reactants flow into the fuel cell and the reaction products flow out of the fuel cell. The electrolyte, however, remains in the fuel cell. Fuel cells may continue to produce electrical energy as long as the necessary flow of fuel and oxidant are maintained.
During hydrogen fuel cell operation, hydrogen is channeled to an anode catalyst where it dissociates into protons and electrons. The protons are transported through an insulating membrane to a cathode catalyst. The electrons are conducted through an external circuit. Oxygen reacts with the protons and electrons to form water on the cathode catalyst.
A hydrogen fuel cell system for an automotive vehicle includes a fuel cell stack housed within a fuel cell enclosure. A fuel cell stack includes a plurality of individual fuel cells. The fuel cell stack converts hydrogen and oxygen into electricity and water via an electrochemical process. An air compressor delivers oxygen to the fuel cell stack at a required pressure for the electrochemical reaction. During the reaction, small quantities of hydrogen escape past seals on the individual cells of the fuel cell stack. This hydrogen is captured within the fuel cell enclosure.